This invention pertains to a drive shaft arrangement and, more particularly, to a drive shaft arrangement having an inner shaft, an outer shaft concentric about the inner shaft, a clutch means, and a first and second transmission means.
In power transmitting applications, such as in the case of drilling rig applications, it is desired to have drive shaft arrangements which are as compact as possible. In the case of drill rigs, there is limited room on the rig, and the rig must be transported from place to place putting size requirements on the shaft size.